Survivant
by ladymalfoy-94
Summary: Dumbledore est mort, tué part Grindelwald. Les temps sont différents, pas fameux pour le camps de la lumière qui n'existe plus vraiment. Et il y a Gabriel, l'enfant adopté par les Malfoys, ressemblant étrangement a celui perdu des Weasley. Mais surtout...
1. Chapter 1

Salut chers lecteurs et lectrices, moi c'est Ladymalfoy_94 et oui quelle originalité !:)

Bon alors j'ai décidé de commencer une fic parce que moi j'aime en lire alors voilà, je me lance on verra ce que ça donnera XD

Je ne sais pas si je serais régulière alors pour pas vous décevoir je vous préviens hein! :)

Je n'ai pas de Béta, mais si quelqu'un voit qu'il y a trop de fautes soyez pas gênés et dites-le-moi, cela ne pourrait donner que du bien :D

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent MALHEUREUSEMENT pas, mais bon je fais avec XD

C'est un RM parce qu'il y aura éventuellement des scènes XXX

Mais un peu de patience ce n'est pas pour tout de suite chers lecteurs pervers :)

(Et oui j'aime vraiment les bonhommes sourires :) )

**oOo**

Voici le Prologue, il est court alors…

BONNE LECTURE!

**oOo**

**Dumbledore est mort, tué part Grindelwald. Les temps sont différents, pas fameux pour le camps de la lumière qui n'existe plus **

**vraiment. Et il y a Gabriel, l'enfant adopté par les Malfoys, ressemblant étrangement a celui perdu des Weasley. Mais surtout, il y a **

**le Lord qui se choisira une héritière ou un héritier dans les familles de sans-pur de premier rang afin de procréer sa propre lignée.**

**(RW/TJ Slash!)**

**oOo**

**Prologue**

**Contraste**

Les cieux étaient gris, la noirceur régnait en ces temps sombres. Rien ne se passait comme il aurait dû. Dumbledore était mort lors de son combat avec Gellert Grindelwald et depuis cette tragédie, le mal régnait en force dans le monde magique.

Molly laissa son regard se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ils allaient bientôt venir, elle le sentait. Il faudrait se dépêcher, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps, quelques mois seulement, peut-être moins. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses douces joues. De forts bras l'enlacèrent, des mains se posèrent sur son ventre rond alors qu'un menton se posa sur le creux de son coup.

- Tout va bien aller chérie, on n'a qu'à suivre le plan et tout ira bien. Oui tout ira bien amour, je te le pro…Tout ira bien.

- Arthur. Mon b-bébé, ils veulent me l'enlever, ils-ils vont le tué Arthur, promets-moi, promets-moi que tu le protègeras, Arthur, promets-le-moi je t'en prie, mon b-bébé, N'y tenant plus la femme éclata en sanglots.

Les plaintes de cette femme déchirèrent le cœur de son mari, mais la vie n'étais plus sure. Plus personne ne promettait la survie d'une autre, parce que des promesses comme celles-là étaient devenues impossibles à respecter. Sauf si la chance était avec eux, mais depuis la mort prématuré de Percy, Arthur ne promettait plus à sa femme, car la chance n'était pas avec eux. Et il en souffrait, énormément même, cependant il se devait d'être fort pour sa femme et sa famille. Alors malgré la souffrance émanant de sa femme, il gardait ses pleurs pour lui, pour être capable de les soutenir. Parce que s'il craquait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pourvoir surmonter ça. Non vraiment pas sûr.

**oOo**

Dans un manoir richement décoré, des cris plus qu'inhabituels firent échos entre les murs de la grande demeure.

- Lucius… LUCIUS! Oh Merlin! LUCIUS!

- Cyssia chérie pourq… Merlin. Il, il arrive n'est-ce pas? Le dénommé Lucius, sourit à sa femme de l'un de ses si rare sourire. Cependant l'occasion méritait bien un sourire sincère. Stork!

« POP »

- Maître Lucius monsieur, Stork est à votre disposition, monsieur.

- Vas prévenir Severus, dis-lui que c'est pour maintenant et ensuite prépares la plus grande chambre de l'aile est. Fais la de sorte à ce qu'il y ait assez d'espace pour accueillir de nombreuses personnes. Ceux sont des personnes importantes Stork, alors tu sais quoi faire.

- Maître Lucius monsieur, Stork fera ce que vous lui ordonner, monsieur. Considérez cela comme déjà fait, Maître Lucius monsieur.

L'elfe disparu dans un pop sonore. Lucius se permit alors de laisser tomber son masque de froideur, afin de s'occuper de sa femme. Il n'avait que 21 ans tout de même et n'était qu'amoureux transit de sa belle et tendre moitié.

- Viens Cyssia chérie, viens près de l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il ouvrit ses bras et sa femme s'y réfugia.

Cela était tellement rare de le voir si tendre autre part que seulement dans leurs appartements tard le soir parce qu'il avait beaucoup d'invités, de clients, de personnes importantes devant qui il devait paraître froid et distant. Narcissia Black, Malfoy depuis maintenant 1an, posa la main sur son ventre arrondi de neuf mois. Il allait bientôt venir, leur fils, **son** fils. Neuf mois de souffrance enfin récompensés. Elle sourit heureuse de la vie qu'elle menait, tout était si… Parfait. Une contraction la fit plier et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche cependant, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Oui, tout était si parfait!

**oOoOo**

Alors? Vous avez appréciez? Voulez-vous une suite?

Laissez-moi une review si vous avez le temps, ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dumbledore est mort, tué part Grindelwald. Les temps sont différents, pas fameux pour le camp de la Lumière qui n'existe plus vraiment.**

**Et puis il y a Gabriel, l'enfant adopté des Malfoys qui ressemble étrangement à celui perdu des Weasleys.**

**Mais surtout, il y a le Lord qui choisira une héritière ou un héritier dans les familles de sangs-purs de premier rang afin de procréer sa propre lignée.**

**(RW/TJ Slash!)**

oOoOo

Salut, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!

Plus long que le premier en tout cas! Enfin bref, bonne lecture et merci pour les

reviews!

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi contrairement à l'histoire

ENJOY!

oOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

**Naissances**

Severus Snape, maître en potion, ancien espion pour le compte du Lord et meilleur ami de Lucius Malfoy, père de son filleul non encore né, venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée du manoir Malfoy. En effet, Narcissia allait accoucher et il lui servait de médicomage étant donné que les personnes en qui Lucius faisait confiance se comptaient sur les doigts des mains… ou peut-être d'une seule main? Qui sait, Lucius avait tellement de secrets qu'il ne savait pas à qui il faisait confiance pour de vrai ou pour de faux.

Cependant il s'égarait sur le sujet qui était pour ainsi dire le moins important à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait un bébé à retirer du gros ventre de la charmante femme qu'était Narcissia. Plus vraiment charmante si elle avait su sa pensée au sujet de son état physique. Il eut un ricanement, avant de se reprendre. On le prendrait pour un fou a ricaner tout seul, quoi qu'il s'enfiche éperdument, mais là encore il s'égarait.

Il se mit route dans le vaste manoir avant de prendre conscience que Lucius avait dû changer de chambre puisqu'il était évident que le Lord allait se présenter à la naissance d'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs et donc il devait avoir pris

**L**'immense chambre.

Chambre qui justement avait été inoccupé pour cet évènement. Ensuite cette chambre sera délaissée pour la prochaine génération qui servirait surement elle aussi un maître ou une personne de la plus grande importance. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et ce n'était pas près de changer selon lui.

Revenant à lui-même, Severus pris conscience qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout et a rien. C'était vraiment déstabilisant, il avait l'habitude de ne pas être déstabiliser par quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il s'agissait d'autres personnes, mais dès que ça le concernait lui et son fonctionnement psycho-physique il y avait de quoi perdre la tête.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à appeler l'elfe de maison, mais quel était le nom de l'elfe déjà? Ah oui il se souvenait!

- Stork

La voix fit froid dans le dos de l'elfe qui venait juste d'apparaître. Severus Snape l'avait toujours terrifié avec son regard noir, ses gestes froid, son air agacé et indifférent. Tout en lui faisait peur, même plus que le maître Lucius monsieur, mais ça il ne fallait jamais le dire à voix haute parce que le maître était très à fleur de peau lorsque ça concernait l'intimidation que créait son apparence.

- Que peut faire Stork pour Severus Snape, monsieur? Demandez et Stork fera.

- Montres-moi la chambre où se trouvent tes maîtres.

- Tout de suite Severus Snape, monsieur. C'est par là…

- Non en fait, donnes-moi ton bras et fais nous transplaner directement se sera plus vite.

- Oui Severus Snape, monsieur.

L'elfe de maison s'approcha prudemment du maître des potions, lui toucha le bras et transplana directement dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses maîtres. Après avoir été congédié plutôt froidement, il commença a préparé la chambre du nouveau venu. Loin de celle des maître, et « petite » puisqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cette chambre petite.

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p>- Severus, tu es là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, les contractions on commencer, la sage-femme est déjà là, dans la chambre avec Cyssia. Les gens arrivent, la plus par se sont agglutinés dans le salon blanc, il ne manquait que toi enfin, après il y a le Lord, mais il a toujours le hic d'apparaitre par surprise et enfin…<p>

- Par Salazar Lucius, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu parles autant pour rien dire.

Une moue sur le visage de son ami lui fit comprendre que celui-ci le boudait. Surement pas pour longtemps vu qu'il allait s'occuper de sa femme. Un ricanement relâcha la tension qu'il y avait dans l'air.

- Alors Lucius, on perd son sang froid?

Le Lord venait d'arriver derrière eux et les pris par surprise. Sur ce point, Lucius avait raison. Le Lord arrivait toujours comme ça, silencieusement, sans que personne ne le remarque et comme s'il était depuis le début.

- My Lord, dirent-ils en se courbant pour montrer leur respect.

- Enfin, enfin. Je suis venu en ami pour le grand jour. Lucius va devenir père.

N'es-tu pas content mon ami.

- Oui my Lord, ceci est un jour de joie pour moi.

- Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as un bâton dans le cul quand tu dis ça. Souris donc un peu Lucy, c'est ta journée après tout, décoinces-toi.

Un sourire moqueur au visage et d'un pas nonchalant, le Lord partit dans le salon blanc afin de parler politique avec les invités importants du futur père Malfoy.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi je lui ai prêté allégeance déjà?

- Pour son savoir, sa puissance et ses idéaux ET crois-moi tu as bien fait. Après tout un Malf…

- 'Foy se retrouve toujours dans le camp gagnant, oui je sais, merci de me le rappeler.

- Lucius, je ne suis pas là pour rien.

- Oui je sais. La chambre est proche suis-moi.

Le silence se fit pesant. Le medicomage de la soirée sentait le stress de son ami, mais préféra se taire plutôt que de le charrier là-dessus. Il était lui aussi en sueur. C'était sa première fois. En rentrant dans la chambre, il se dirigea directement vers la sage-femme, afin de voir ou en était-elle. D'après ses dires l'enfant allait être pour bientôt puisque le travail avait déjà commencé et tout avait déjà été préparé pour la venue du futur garçon.

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez me tuer si vous voulez. je comprends.<p>

Le pire c'est ce que je n'ai même pas d'excuse... Et oui j'aurais pu dire pae blanche, ou encore problème avec mon ordi, mais

non je dirais plutot... Paresseuse au max. Le chapitre était deja fait et au lieu de le poster, je l'ai laissé aux oubliettes enfin bref, en espérant que vous appréciez.


End file.
